


An Unexpected Reunion

by Xeno_Crossed



Series: TMS Awakening [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeno_Crossed/pseuds/Xeno_Crossed
Summary: What happens to the story of Awakening if friends from another world show up right in the middle of it? Read and find out.
Relationships: Aoi Itsuki & Chrom, Aoi Itsuki/Oribe Tsubasa mentioned, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Kurono Kiria & Tharja, Lucina & Marc | Morgan, Yumizuru Eleonora & Virion
Series: TMS Awakening [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095746
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	An Unexpected Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will go back and forth between dialog and battle segments. Expect sporadic updates as this is a "when inspiration strikes" story. Italics indicate location change and other dialog uses.

_Fortuna Office_

At his desk sits the now twenty year old president of Fortuna Itsuki Aoi finishing up the paperwork for his girlfriend Tsubasa and his friend Kiria's latest joint concert performance.

Done with paperwork and putting his pen down, Itsuki looks out the office window thinking to himself, "I can't believe it's been two years since the mirage incidents stopped and I became president. I wonder what Chrom would think seeing me here now."

Itsukis phone buzzed, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looks down at his phone and sees an unexpected topic message indicated by a picture of a staff with multi colored sparks coming from it.

The message read _Bloompalace portal open_. "How is this possible? The bloom palace has been gone ever since Chrom and the others left." The moment he finishes his thought he gets two more messages from Kiria and Ellie.

 _"What's going on, Itsuki?"_ , Kiria's message said.

 _"I just got a message saying the palace was open."_ Ellie's text read. 

Deciding to make things easier Itsuki opened a new message thread with both Ellie and Kiria and responded to them both.

 _"I just got a similar message. I don't know what's going on."_ He replied. _"I'll wait here at the office for you two and we'll check it out together."_

 _"Sounds good, I'll be there in a few"_ , Kiria texted.

 _"Me too"_ Ellie quickly responded.

About ten minutes later Ellie and Kiria walk off the elevator into the office, seeing Itsuki waiting in front of the door to the unused room.

"I guess it was just the three of us who got the message?, asked Kiria

"Yeah, none of the others messaged me about getting anything." Itsuki answered. "So, let's check it out!", Ellie said in her usual cheerful demeanor.

With that the three of them open the door to reveal the forest-like area with eight broken stone pillars leading to a large tree and stone altar engraved with ancient writing. Off to the side of the entrance still stands the golden gate covered by vines leading to the area of aspirations. The group slowly looks around the palace taking in the sight of the place that Tiki and their mirages used to reside.

"Well it doesn't look like the bloom palace has changed since we were here last.", Itsuki said to the girls. 

Kiria replied, "I never thought we would see this place again." 

"It feels different without Virion on my case about being a lady. I sure miss him even though he got on my nerves sometimes." Ellie reminisces.

"We know what you mean Ellie, right Itsuki?"

"Yeah I miss Chrom too."

Suddenly another message rings out over topic. _New destination available via area of aspiration portal._ After reading the newest message the three walk up to the gateway and with one last question from Itsuki

"You two ready?"

Kiria and Ellie nod and with that the three ex mirage masters head into the unknown.

_Approaching Valm Main Harbor_

Standing at the edge of the ship Chrom and Robin are watching the Valmese harbor come into view.

"We're almost there. Chrom are you ready?"

"Yeah, ready to get back to dry land.", Chrom responded dryly. 

"You sure don't take to water very well", Robin says laughing at her husband.

"Shouldn't we be getting the troops ready for deployment?", says Frederick quietly walking up behind Robin making her jump.

"Ah, what the heck Frederick? Why do you always scare me like that?"

Seeing this exchange Chrom couldn't help but start chuckling to himself.

"And what are you laughing at?", Robin asks her husband sternly. 

Trying to defuse the situation Frederick speaks up, "Sorry to have scared you lady Robin. I didn't mean to start anything between you and sir Chrom".

Turning his attention to Chrom, 'Sir Chrom you should know better as a gentleman not to laugh at a lady, especially your wife."

"You're right Frederick. I'm sorry Robin.", Chrom says apologizing to his wife.

Calming down Robin speaks to both her husband and Frederick, "I accept both of your apologies. I know you didn't mean to scare me Frederick, and I did laugh at you to Chrom." 

"So what were you trying to ask me Frederick?"

Switching back to his regal composure, "I was asking if you were ready with your troop deployments lady Robin. We are approaching the port."

"Oh yes, they are in mine and Chrom's cabin. I'll go get them and you two go gather the Shepards," Robin says running to her cabin.

_A few minutes later on the deck of the warship_

"Ok here's my plan.", Robin states, relaying her plans for taking the port. "Since we're not fighting on a battlefield but inside the port town itself I've decided that this mission will only involve the Shepherds. Now I'm splitting the shepherds into two vanguard and two rear guard groups with each rear guard as backup for each vanguard. First group; Me, Chrom, Tharja, Virion, and Frederick. Second group; Cherche, Vaike, Lon`qu, and Lissa. Third group; Sully, Stahl, Miriel, and Donnel.", Robin takes a few more minutes to set up the rear guard.

After delegating the three rear guard groups Robin moves on to her plan. "Group two will keep the fighters on the beach occupied allowing groups one and three to advance towards the town." "Once my team and Sullys make it to the town our groups will split up. Sully and her team will secure the town while mine goes for the leader." "If any main team has trouble the mage in that group will send a distress using their specific element of magic to signal their backup group." "If there are no questions lets get everything ready."

_On the beach of the port town disembarking from the ship_

Chrom looks at the town. "At last, Valm Harbor. Hmm... It appears well fortified... Prepare the troo- Huh? What's that?" Frederick hearing the change in Chrom's voice looks in his direction "An altercation? That woman--the Valmese dogs are running her down." Chrom meets Frederick's eyes with his own "Any enemy of theirs is a friend of ours. Come on!" Robin grabs her husband's arm before he can rush off, "We need to watch out. Something feels off about this. I'm getting a bad magic feeling."


End file.
